


When in Portofino

by themalfoyboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themalfoyboy/pseuds/themalfoyboy
Summary: James Sirius Potter has always had the time of his life on the annual Potter family holiday to Portofino. But things were different this year. He had a problem. And that problem was currently pressing into his towel as he tried not to think about how good Teddy’s arse looked in his shorts.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 38





	When in Portofino

Harry Potter had been nothing if not modest with his family’s fortune, not wanting his children to grow up entitled or arrogant because of their affluence. The only indulgent display of wealth was his oceanside villa in Portofino, where the family vacationed every summer holidays. It was the destination of some of James’ most treasured memories, skin browning in the Italian sun, getting drunk off too many Aperol Spritz, and sharing it all with his favourite people in the whole world, which of course included Teddy. Teddy had been a permanent fixture in all of his summers, it was impossible to look back on those sun-drenched days without a grinning Teddy stuck right to his side. But things were different this year. He had a problem. And that problem was currently pressing into his towel as he tried not to think about how good Teddy’s arse looked in his shorts.  
While watching Teddy in nothing but those skin-tight board shorts, frolicking carelessly in the crystal blue water was heavenly, the impossibility of it all made it feel like his own personal hell. He’d found his god-brother helplessly attractive for as long as he could remember, but it all came to a head last year, when Teddy started teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. What could he say? James was hot for teacher. It was just the way that Teddy taught so confidently, using wandless magic as if it was no big deal, holding all the class’ attention without even trying, which was no mean feat. He had no doubt that teaching was what Teddy had been born to do. Besides torture James with his hotness, of course.  
So as Teddy followed Al and Lily into the surf, turning back to throw James a cheeky wink which was surely an invitation to follow, James was helpless to resist. He peeled off his linen shirt, dumping it in the pile of clothes his siblings had already created, and sprinted into the waves. The cold water shocked his skin, but before he had a chance to feel it, he dove under, letting it wash over and cool his blood from the hot sun. It was bliss. He resurfaced next to his family, shaking his hair wildly, purposefully splashing all over Lil and Teddy. Lily squealed in outrage, and started splashing him right back, starting a water fight she was bound to lose. James threw a sly glance Teddy’s way, knowing he had a teammate. Teddy wandlessly controlled an incoming wave to crest right over Lily’s head, drenching her in salty sea water. James howled with laughter as she was forced under the water. She pulled herself up, a scowl twisting her face.  
“Oh Lupin, you’re so going to pay for that,” she threatened, and threw herself at  
Teddy’s back, battering him with her fists as she held onto him. Part of James wanted to interject, save Teddy from his sister’s tormenting, but he didn’t seem to mind, giggling childishly as he shook his shoulders trying to throw her off. James couldn’t have stopped her even if he wanted to though, as Al chose his moment for a surprise attack, diving underwater right behind him and lifting his older brother up onto his shoulders. James squawked in surprise, but once his balance was adjusted, he found himself having great fun. Seeing the two boys goofing around, Teddy and Lily called a truce on their fight, and he lifted her up on his shoulders, the two of them on opposite teams tussling to get their opponents dethroned. Al and James were a vicious team though, and emerged victorious, using Lily’s smaller weight to their advantage and easily dominating the fight. With Lily off his shoulders, Teddy tackled Al, throwing James from his perch as well. He hit the water back first, his legs still wrapped around Al’s shoulders, taking him down with him. The four of them laughed, splashing each other playfully before eventually tiring out, and taking advantage of the gentle waves to float on their backs in the calm sea. James star fished his legs and arms, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. He wished the summer would never end. 

That night, the family of six found a cosy restaurant along the waterfront, and indulged in delectable pizzas and way too many glasses of wine. Harry and Ginny left after dessert and coffee, leaving the teenagers to themselves while they walked home hand in hand. After another drink (or two), the four of them began the meandering walk up the hill home. Al and Lily took off racing, leaving James and Teddy to walk leisurely behind them. Teddy lit up a cigarette, offering James a drag. He didn’t normally smoke, but desperate for Teddy to see him as more grown up, he took it. He took a deep breath in, letting the acrid smoke seep into his lungs. He cleared his throat a little, hoping Teddy wouldn’t notice, before handing it back.  
“So,” Teddy began, “Final year at Hogwarts. You ready?”  
James took a moment before responding. He was ready to finish school, that was for sure. But it would rob him of his excuse to see Teddy every day, listen to him, look at him, lust over him.  
“Born ready,” he replied, hoping Teddy wouldn’t see right through him.  
But the way he chuckled let James know he’d succeeded.  
“That’s my Jamie, full of Gryffindor confidence.”  
“You know it,” he shot back, trying to conceal his blush that Teddy had said my  
Jamie.  
“Well, I for one am going to miss having you in my classes. Always nice to have a  
familiar face to look up at.” Teddy grinned at him, passing the cigarette back.  
James couldn’t help but grin back, and took another puff, the second one not as bad as the first thank goodness.  
“You still going to try out for Puddlemere?” Teddy inquired, taking the cigarette back  
from James’ outstretched hand.  
“Yeah, I think I am. They’re going to have scouts at every Hogwarts match this year  
apparently, so going to have to be on my A-game” James said.  
“Come on, you’re a shoo-in! You’re the best chaser Gryffindor’s ever had, and the youngest team member since your dad. They’re bound to select you, I’m sure of it”  
Teddy said, ruffling James’ hair. He dodged his head away, bashful at Teddy’s confidence in him. The two of them kept walking, until Teddy wandered away from the path, and disappeared through a break in the trees. James looked back up the path, where Al and Lily were so far ahead they were a mere speck in the distance. He didn’t want to leave Teddy behind, so he ducked through the trees as well, weaving a clear path through the tree line. After a minute or so, he found himself on the cliffside, facing the most stunning view of the portside town he had ever seen.  
“Like the view?” he heard from behind him.  
He snapped his neck around at the sound, but it was only Teddy, materialising from the shadows and walking towards him.  
“I discovered the lookout last year, when I was coming home from the beach one day. Followed some locals through the trees. Thank Merlin I did, it’s become my favourite spot in the whole world.”  
“I can see why,” James replied, unable to tear his eyes away from the outlook.  
“It’s stunning.”  
Teddy walked further forward to stand beside him.  
“Yeah, it is,” he said, but when James looked back at him, his eyes were focused on  
his. Suddenly the view seemed nowhere near as important as Teddy’s eyes, his pupils blown so they were almost entirely black, only a thin thread of golden amber surrounding them.  
“Jamie” Teddy whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear.  
James couldn’t move, scared this was all just a dream he would wake up from hard and wanting any minute now. But the cool breeze floating across his skin, making him shiver, seemed far too real. So did Teddy’s touch, trailing up his arm slowly, languidly, coming to rest behind his neck, massaging his tightened muscles. James let his eyes fall closed, leaning into Teddy’s firm fingers and letting go. He felt Teddy’s other arm pulling him closer on his other side, and before he knew he was being drawn into the softest, sweetest kiss. 

Teddy’s lips were hesitant, as if he were afraid how James would react. He didn’t need to worry, James responded eagerly, drinking him in. The two of them found their rhythm easily, ebbing and flowing in each other’s mouths like the waves crashing against the rocks below them. James was swept up in Teddy’s arms, holding him as though he were a life raft keeping him afloat on a tumultuous sea. He felt Teddy moving them back, but still startled a little when his back bumped against a hard surface. Teddy’s arms snaked under his armpits, and he let the older man lift him up against what he presumed was a tree, his legs wrapping around Teddy’s waist securely. He moaned as the new angle rubbed their hard bulges against each other, and James continued the motion, grinding against Teddy with reckless abandon, not caring that it made the tree bark scratch painfully across his back. He wanted to feel the marks when he woke up in the morning, the pain a reminder of just how fucking good this felt. Teddy gasped beneath him, and moved his hands to James’ arse, holding him up supportively while also kneading into him sinfully. James was already painfully hard, and needed to feel more of Teddy’s body. He lifted the hem of his button up shirt over his head, though didn’t count on the fact that Teddy would need to move his hands away from his bum to take it all the way off, which Teddy did not seem to want to do. He pushed the sleeves down as far as they would go, and huffed against Teddy’s lips when they wouldn’t go any further. Teddy reluctantly withdrew from his mouth and laughed, pulling one arm away at a time so James could pull the sleeves off.  
“Better?” he asked James.  
James let his gaze wander over every inch of Teddy’s pale chest, his eyes tracing the lines of every tattoo he wanted to worship with his tongue.  
“Much better,” he breathed out, and pressed his right hand to Teddy’s heart, his left  
arm around Teddy’s neck holding him up.  
He felt it beating frantically below his palm, and swooned a little that he was affecting Teddy just as much as he was affecting James. The tempo picked up in line with Teddy’s racing heartbeats, and before James knew it his shirt and shorts were thrown carelessly on the ground, Teddy’s in a pile close by. He was no longer propped up against the tree, instead Teddy had carried him backwards and lowered them down to the ground (which had been incredibly hot), and resumed frotting against him horizontally, never once moving his lips from James’. The friction of their bare cocks rubbing together felt ridiculously good, and James continued to grind his hips forward, chasing the release that was barrelling towards him faster than a jet plane. But just when he was on the precipice, Teddy pulled off, gripping the base of his cock in a vice.  
“Not yet baby,” he said, his voice low and rough.  
James choked out a strangled breath, not sure if it was caused by Teddy’s hand acting as a cock ring, or him calling him baby in that gravelly tone. Either way, he felt affected, and when Teddy’s hand moved and started to slowly jerk him off, it didn’t help.  
“Hey, look at me,” Teddy prompted, when he was having a hard time tearing his  
eyes away from Teddy’s hand wrapped around his dick.  
He lifted his gaze to meet Teddy’s and was overwhelmed by the hunger that he saw, like Teddy wanted to devour him. He wasn’t far off, he discovered, when Teddy lowered his mouth to James’ dick and sucked hard, eyes never once leaving his. He groaned, threading his hand through Teddy’s electric blue hair and guiding his mouth further down his achingly hard cock. Teddy hummed around him, the vibrations causing him to buck his hips up further, bumping the back of Teddy’s throat. Teddy continued his ministrations unaffected, following the guidance of James’ steady grip on the back of his neck. Just when James was about to lose it, Teddy pulled his lips away, which James was both upset and grateful for.  
“Wouldn’t want to get carried away before I fuck you, now would we Jamie?”  
Teddy asked, and shuffled further forward, so that his cock was pressing at the rim of James’ arse. James took a shuddered breath in, and felt a slick coolness wash through his hole. Fuck, Teddy was aces at wandless magic.  
“Foreplay will have to wait for next time, love, I need to be inside you,” Teddy said  
and pushed the tip of cock through the tight circle of flesh.  
He took his time sliding into James, which was a relief, Teddy’s dick felt huge. When he finally bottomed out, he took a short thrust experimentally, encouraged by James’ answering gasp to thrust forward harder, grazing his prostate. James cried out, his head flopping back onto the hard ground beneath them. Concerned, Teddy reached his hand underneath James’ head to cushion him, but pushed his head up a little to meet his eyes, trying to wordlessly convey the intensity of his feelings. While he wasn’t sure James fully understood, his partner still let his jaw slacken, and started to cant his hips upwards, taking Teddy’s cock in even deeper. It now hit his prostate full on with every pounding thrust, and James didn’t know how much more he could take.  
“Fuck, I’m close,” he warned Teddy.  
He didn’t let up though, instead he used his hand still at James’ nape to pull him upwards, his other hand carrying James’ arse and pulling him onto his lap so could ride Teddy’s dick. James didn’t realise it was possible for Teddy’s cock to push even deeper inside him, but their new position made it happen, and it felt incredible. He rode him hard and fast, getting closer and closer to blissful release. It only took Teddy’s hand moving from the back of his neck to the front, pressing deliciously firm against his windpipe and James was coming, dick pulsing between them, striping white ropes onto Teddy’s chest. He felt his arse clench in response which set Teddy off, and soon felt the hot spill of semen inside him. Teddy made a few more feeble thrusts before his softened cock slipped out; it only took an instant before James was keenly feeling its absence. He felt boneless with pleasure, unable to do anything other than pant out shallow breaths into the side of Teddy’s neck. He was unable to stop himself from pressing a few soft kisses too, pulling a contented sigh from the man below him.  
“Well, that was…” James began, but couldn’t form an adequate phrase for how  
mind-blowing sex with Teddy felt.  
Luckily, he didn’t need to, he felt Teddy’s chuckle vibrate against his lips at the juncture of his throat.  
“I know,” Teddy agreed, and crooked his finger underneath James’ chin to pull him  
up against his lips.  
James melted further into his embrace, and laved his tongue in Teddy’s mouth as though drinking a priceless wine.  
Teddy pulled away, and tilted their heads up to gaze at the clear starry sky above. James had the sudden, but certain thought that he would trade all the stars in the galaxy to keep Teddy by his side for the rest of his life.


End file.
